TFH: A Temporary Sanctuary
by Periosha Seville Andrews
Summary: Totally Random story inspired by the The Flower Halo Chronicles: A Chipmunk's story by Victory's Raconteur... Totally came into my head... Re-edited! R&R AND NO FLAMES!


_Hey there… this is a small, totally random one-shot I suddenly thought up while reading "The Flower Halo Chronicles: A Chipmunk's Story" by Victory's Raconteur… I suggest you read it first to understand how this story flows…_

_For those who have, I was wondering… have you ever wondered what happens when the chipmunks/chipettes become separated from their significant other? As I was reading this story, I suddenly came across a song on my mp3… so I thought 'hey, why not try it out?', I suddenly felt a sudden coincidence when I was reading while listening… so I am going to try and place their thoughts (including Justice and Josiah) and place them into one particular song._

_Please… Flamers, if you don't like what I did… don't say anything…_

_-Periosha_

_*Note: This is my first one-shot and song-fic! ^^  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own the chipmunks or the chipettes… even if I wanted to…_

_

* * *

_

**As far we are all concerned… as we listen to Alvin's terrible past, I couldn't help but wonder… what were they all thinking while they were separated from each other? And I don't mean only physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. Both chipmunks and chipettes suffered terribly… and even though we are all stunned with both shock and awe… we have no other choice but to continue and read on, as the tales of the truths on how all this has to be, would be revealed in time. I, personally, was extremely terrified by Jeanette's death… because no one, and I mean, NO ONE, deserves to die in such a manner… then again, no one is truly to blame, for only the one on high calls us when it is time to leave this world, to join him in the next.**

**We suffer greatly for losses, and because of that grief, we fail to see that we are only weeping for the one thing none of us would avoid, and that is something we must not weep over forever.**

**Anyway… let's get to the story.**

_*Take note: this is when all of them were sleeping next to each other… after the Cerberus attack. And this is totally random, it just came to me while listening and reading… so bear with me if it doesn't really fit the story…*_

**As they all slept… their minds slowly drifted into a realm wherein their deepest thoughts merged into a single being. All their thoughts, as they slept through the night, for what, or in this case, who, they were thinking of, turned out to be almost one in the same… **

**For in the realm of dreams, they could only think of one thing and one thing alone, **_**EACH OTHER….**_

**Their minds heard their hearts cry out tears of both joy and worry, of fear and of courage. They knew that, within themselves, they loved each other so dearly. Their only problem was that, although it seemed quite childish, all six munks were too scared to admit their feelings toward their **_**significant **_**other. And now, with all this chaos surrounding them, they thought that the ONLY safe place in this insane nightmare… was in the embrace of their beloveds… their opposites… their BEST friends.**

**

* * *

**

_*Dream state*_

_**The stage was dark, the theatre was empty… then the music started to slowly hum its way to life… slowly echoing the entire room. A single spotlight, then, shot from the ceiling, revealing a red-clad chipmunk, tears beginning to well up in his eyes, as his heart began to sing for him:**_

_**He placed his hand to his chest, over his heart, as he began…**_

I'm lying alone with my head on the phone…  
Thinking of you till it hurts…

_**Then another light shown and revealed his blue-clad brother, Simon, looking outward to the invisible crowd... his vision blurry due to his tears... his glasses fogged up due to his breathe...**_

I know you hurt too… but what else can we do?  
Tormented and torn apart…

_**As his heart sank into the short verse… another light revealed their youngest, green-clad brother, Theodore… tears definitely present on his chubby face as he sang to his crying heart's content...**_

I wish I could carry, your smile and my heart…  
For times when my life feels so low…

_**All three brothers were surprised to see a light revealing Josiah... his golden eyes a swollen red, from the tears he slowly let loose. The steel-grey chipmunk then sang in the last part of the verse…**_

It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring…  
When today doesn't really know… doesn't really know…

_**All three brothers and their guardian friend then joined together in chorus…**_

I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you…  
I know you were right believing for so long…  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you?…  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong…

_**Another set of spotlights then revealed the chipettes and joining them… was Justice, standing promptly in front of their respective counterparts…**_

_**Brittany, all clad in pink, waited for the beat before she started… Her face… was covered in worry and fear… not just for herself, but for her sisters and friends as well… especially her red-clad counterpart… HER lover... HER Alvin... as she began…**_

I want you to come back and carry me home…  
Away from these long lonely nights…

_**Her purple-clad middle-sister, Jeanette, followed suit… she too, had the same face as her eldest sister… with hot tears stinging her eyes, looking up to heaven, she sang…**_

I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too?  
Does the feeling seem oh so right?

_**Eleanor, the youngest of the three, all shown in spring-green, stepped a little forward as Jeanette finished… Her face, wet with hot tears stinging her eyes… as she looked around the empty theatre…**_

And what would you say if I called on you now…  
And said that I can't hold on…

_**As she finished… It was the albino-white chipette's turn… she too, was surprisingly tear-stricken… her sapphire-blue eyes, overflowing with tears, as she knelt to the ground, placing her paw on her chest where her heart lies, and began…**_

There's no easy way, it gets harder each day….  
Please love me or I'll be gone… I'll be gone…

_**All eight chipmunks then joined in chorus… each chipmunk walking toward and then gently embracing their respective chipette…**_

I 'm all out of love… I'm so lost without you…  
I know you were right… believing for so long…  
I 'm all out of love… what am I without you?…  
I can't be too late…. to say that I was so wrong…

_**They all hummed as they reached the middle of the song… the girls lead them then to the bridge…**_

Oh, what are you thinking of?

_**Alvin then replied**_**… stepping forward... looking at the empty seats…**

What are you thinking of?

_**The gang echoed in turn…**_

What are you thinking of?

_**Leaving Alvin to answer back…**_

What are you thinking of?

_**The beat went off after Alvin's reply… Brittany then stepped forward… her hand gripping Alvin's, as tears brimmed out of her eyes… her icy-blue eyes staring into two cerulean ones… as she sang…**_

I 'm all out of love… I'm so lost without you…  
I know you were right… believing for so long…  
I 'm all out of love… what am I without you?  
I can't be too late… to say that I was so wrong…

_**This gave the rest of the gang the momentum to join her… All singing their hearts out... their voices echoing throughout the entire theater...**_

I 'm all out of love… I'm so lost without you…  
I know you were right… believing for so long…  
I 'm all out of love… what am I without you?  
I can't be too late… to say that I was so wrong…

_**Alvin then finished the song with Brittany… **_

I can't be too late… to say that I was so wrong…

**_The lights slowly dimmed... as they closed their eyes... gripping the other in a tight embrace..._**

_*End dream state*_

_

* * *

_

**All eight of them snuggled closely to their beloveds… knowing that… despite how temporary this moment is… in this hell of a nightmare they're living in… and the next horrors they will face in time… at least… they knew that, deep within their hearts, within the very center of their souls… they were together… as a family… and that they'd always be there… to support each other in times of great stress, depression, and pain.**

**

* * *

**

_From here on… I'll leave it up to Victory's Raconteur… please be reminded that this came only to mind after reading his story up to the latest chapter… so I don't know what'll happen next… And even so… there is a small morale in this nightmare they are living... and Even though it is not really present… Love is always felt, by those you care for you and vice-versa… especially if the lives of those you care for are on the line… Hopefully, this short story will bring a little smile on your face as the tragedy of The Flower Halo Chronicles begin to unfold on ALL of us…_

_Thank you for reading! R&R And NO FLAMES! ._

_-Periosha_


End file.
